Like a Damn Romance Novel
by athenares
Summary: She said she doesn't cry anymore, but he knew that behind the slammed door she will drown in her tears tonight. Daryl/Beth. Sn 4.


_'I'm glad I didn't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes.' _-Beth Greene

**Like a Damn Romance Novel**

* * *

When she stood on the space leading towards the office and saw him coming up to her, she knew right away that he would inspect her. He stopped two meters away, aware that he had the infection and she was a baby sitter. The distance was painful but Beth was able to give a faint smile to welcome him, not needing to query why he was in full arms.

He looked at the door with a smoked glass, peering into someone inside. Little Judith is sound asleep. But the baby wasn't his first priority and he glided his stare from the door to her moist green eyes. Her stomach tightened, feeling the familiar discomfort settle.

"Where to?" Beth asked almost in a whisper. She dared not to move a muscle.

Daryl sniffed and looked around before replying, "A vet school. Need meds."

It took seconds for her to nod and look down, "How far?"

He swallowed and gazed at her curious tired eyes, and she knew the answer by that look. They remained quiet since then with beats pacing faster and breaths becoming slow and behind the calm facade he sees her. He sees her old self no matter how she denies the weakness lingering around her skin. He can smell the fear she emits. He can feel the trembling of her fingertips and the chill running down through her spine. He can see the invisible feeling reeling through her nerves and underneath her covers, he can still read her like open book.

Beth cleared her throat and wet her lips with an almost drying tongue. She offered him a good-luck smile but was compelled to avert her gaze as to not let obvious the trembling on the edges of her lips. Her smile was almost fading and she couldn't keep the curve up for long.

"Well who am I kidding?" she shrugged coyly, looking around before fixing her eyes on his. "You're Daryl Dixon. You will come back." She chuckled at the drop of her last words. He can now see her knees trembling. Embracing herself, she decided to be confined inside the office which was ought to shield the infant from the spreading flu, and from the world outside where she always wore a brave mask. Her fingers slowly pushed the door for her to squeeze in, and his mind shook in turmoil.

He wanted to curse her right then, to pull her away from that door and make her stay within his sight for a longer time but his body stiffened and only his lips can move.

"You watch yourself."

The rough voice pulled Beth to look behind with eyes wide open almost pleading him to ease widening of her throat. She nodded and replied with fake enthusiasm, "I will. No drama, Dixon..." she laughed, "This isn't like a damn romance novel." And without second thoughts, she hid behind the door to put the barrier between them and didn't hear him say her name.

Beth stared at his blurred and distorted image behind the smoked glass, and placed her cold fingers on its surface as if reaching out for him. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead on the glass, biting her lower lip. She was aware of him; his deep blue rigid eyes and old scars can tell much story of his abilities to survive out on his own. He had been into a walker invasion for countless times and had come out without a single bite. He didn't need reminders to take care. But he is a Dixon after all and she hated that fact. That fact that he was a skilled hunter, risking his life now and then on runs and every time she sees him with a set jaw driving out of the prison gates, she withers away as if he had pulled out the soul from her body.

Daryl sighed and went out of the building, fingers rummaging through his pocket for a cigar. Finding one, he stuck it between his teeth and lighted up. He hated Beth for being such a sham. He hated that smile which she shows up whenever he comes to inform her of his runs. He remembered when she said she doesn't cry anymore, but he knew that behind the slammed door she will drown in her tears tonight.

* * *

**Reviews are love xx**


End file.
